


Late at Night

by Cherith



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherith/pseuds/Cherith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Dragon Age Kiss Battle at Dreamwidth.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Late at Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seimaisin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seimaisin/gifts).



> Written for the Dragon Age Kiss Battle at Dreamwidth.

When things were crowded or noisy, or just overall too overwhelming at the end of a long day, whoever was left at The Hanged Man crowded into Varric's rooms or Isabela's. Most of the time, it was only that they were each unprepared to go home, as if they just wanted another hour- two, three- in their day. Bethany, liked those nights best. She could curl her feet under her on a chair, or bed, and lay her head on Garrett's shoulder, or Isbela's. Even when she was tired, when she didn't think she could keep her eyes open for another minute, there was something soothing about being there with her friends. 

She loved the early morning hours the best, when it was quiet and no one spoke much, and they each just sipped their drinks and enjoyed the company they could. It always felt like something big or amazing was about to happen, and they were all just... waiting.

Sometimes, if they were quiet and not really drunk, or even tipsy, just on that last hour before they all went to their separate homes and their separate beds and their separate lives, Isabela's sleepy voice would whisper a story. That was why Bethany like to be close to her. She was soft and gentle when she wanted to be and Bethany felt the strangest elation of teasing energy gather in her chest at the way Isabela whispered close to her ear. It was easy to wonder if Isabela did it on purpose, but she was so often doing things like that, that Bethany assumed _everything_ Isabela did was _on purpose_.

"Are you listening, my dove?"

Her arm was on Bethany's back, curling fingertips drawing lazy circles and she turned just so, to catch a glimpse of Bethany's face. When she turned too, Bethany met Isabela's dark eyes with her own amber eyes, though she could barely keep her eyelids open.

"Mmm? I'm sorry, Isabela," she whispered. She hadn't been listening, or she had been trying to, but she was nearly asleep already.

"It's alright, pet. Sleep if you need to." Her head turned and Bethany knew she was looking across the room where her brother was still deeply invested in a game of Diamondback with Fenris and Varric. 

She felt the rough slide of fingers around her ear as Isabela pushed her hair away from her face. Bethany slowly edged back on the bed, nodding; maybe she could close her eyes for a little while, Garrett would take her home when it was time. Isabela's hand slid down over her arm as she laid down and Bethany tried to smile though it came over her lips like a slow, lazy thing- a curl of lips just over a press of teeth. 

"Thank you, Isabela," she murmured and tucked her head against Isabela's fingers as they traced the curve of her cheek. 

Isabela crawled closer, for a moment and laid down next to her. Bethany couldn't smile more, but she let out a pleased hum of sound that vibrated between her lips. She saw Isabela's grin from nearly closed eyelids and her belly fluttered at how close the pirate was. She titled her head forward, letting it roll against the pillow and Bethany found Isabela's lips with her own. It was just a brush of skin, something sleepy and soft and Bethany closed her eyes completely at the feel of it.

"Bethany?" Isabela whispered against her lips, breath warm and rich with the scent of salt and ale. 

Her eyes opened, a little frightened and yet eager to do that again. Could she kiss Isabela? "I'm sorry, I thought... " _you would like that_. Bethany let her words trail off half with sleep and half with worry. She wanted nothing more than to do it again, and Isabela, she teased so often. 

"It's fine, poppet." _Poppet._ That wasn't her name, that was an endearment like all the others, and perhaps that meant it was okay after all. Bethany tried to snuggle in closer to Isabela and there was a heavy arm over her waist a moment later. "Tomorrow you can tell me if you meant it."

"Will you finish the story?" She did mean it, but there was more to say and she was too tired to say it.

"If you want."


End file.
